


Ashes and Embers [Previews]

by VMonkie



Series: Scorched corpes [1]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016), Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, How Do I Tag, Lots of OC's, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMonkie/pseuds/VMonkie
Summary: There is something weird going on in America and British Isles. Seriously dangerous kind of weird.Let's just hope that Hell doesn't break lose yet.





	1. Auction

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly I don't speak English as my native tongue so I'm sorry of any mistakes there can be. Be patient.  
> I'm never actually writen any fanfics so its quite new to me. So I'm practising lill' bit with the previews and my IRL friend is helping me with some canon characters that they would not be so OOC . And there will be a actual story yes but its still in the making :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy my first fic !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere in America is a black market auction. There are some mystical and exceptional items sold there. It gathers most intriguing people around the world would you agree?

” Once , twice and SOLD! Harmony necklace sold to the madam in front row.”  
Jysk, jysk and jysk.  
In front row the necklaces buyer, middle-aged lady, almost burst from joy. Wrinkles framed her roundish face. They were mostly from laughing and you could see a dimple behind all the wrinkles. Gray, delicate hair was pulled to slack bun. The hair was also little damaged by so many dyeing efforts. In lady's left hand was diamond wedding ring. It looked priceless piece of jewelry but contrary it was just bauble. Her husband had presumably sold the real one for something unnessary thing. Only real authentic piece of jewelry was dazzling pearl necklace that had beautiful emerald jewel. Her clothes were from when vintage was stylish to wear. Cloths were bit worn from use but they were still well kept. Ladys name was Margareth Mulligan and she had seen better times. Margareth was once one of the most beautiful girls in Queens. Mrs Mulligan was also once wanted acteress in horror films indrustry and she was once priced scream queen. Limelight loved her until she had grown old and wrinkled. She was replaced with more younger acteress. Mrs Mulligan was still somehow known to vintage horror colectors. Her husband was flithy rich bastard who had sold his dear wife's wedding ring to safe himself from blackmail. He had some influence over New York social circles and he was also perfect candidate to blackmail. He had fair amount of misteresses and all kind of dirt that his dear Margareth could'nt find out.  
Irish man in back row sneered at the old woman amused. Well mockery would be better suited word. Her kind of old hags did everything they could to stay young and pretty lasses even tho they were half way to the graveyard. There were easier means to achieve that even entertaining ways.

~Well I went down to the Grundy County Auction~  
~When I saw something I just had to have~

The man in the back row played his Iphone earphones cords. He had black suit on and round sunglasses on. Man in black you could say. Mans gaze lingered awhile on each potential buyers. They were kind of colorful bunch of people. Man recognized few of them because his line of work. However man didn't really care of them. Yes there was still opportune to fish some information as was a case of Mrs Mulligan but he was too bored and bit restless. So was the auction puller, the man in his forties with a fedora, who was rolling his eyes because of some idiots in a front row. That's why the man concentrate on the few he didn'tt recognized. In his skew left was a teen girl who was undergoing bad puberty. She looked a stereotypical catholic schoolgirl with a catholic schoolgirl uniform. School was St. Martins school. Her hair was wild and super curly were sticking from her head and her forehead was invested with ackne because it was clearly caused by its dryiness. She must use glasses tho. It was easy to notice because of tan line between her eyes and eye squinting. Question was why the girl didn't use glasses when she obviously needed them. Curious case indeed. She was also so dense like she was waiting for something. She was unmoving like a statue. The girls eyes were looking forward and so unnaturally bright blue but the man was already used to these unnatural thing. Black suited man wondered amused that maybe she had stopped breathing altogether. Only sing of life was that damn fidgeting and eye squinting.  
Then there was few weird colectors who thought they looked dashing in their weird and horrendous clothes. There was also a afro american man with his misteress. He looked like trouble but he was actually blind in his both eyes. Woman in the other hand was healthy as can be if you don't count her bloodshot eyes. She looked like she had been crying a lot or they were naturally like that. In their left sat fine young lad. He was all groomed up and his teeth were so bight. He looked harmless but the look in his eyes proofed otherwise. Man thought of making acquaintance with the lad when the auction was over. He'd make a goog pawn or something better. Then there was her. Woman in her twenties. She looked so dull and boring that the man wondered who could be like that. Then he saw the wings. She was a fairy. Okay then, she wasn't that boring anymore. With her was some latino man. Jet black hair, white suit and gigolo vibe. Man knew already that it was only a facade. Latino played dumb but in his eyes loomed hidden intelligent and slyness. He had a golden necklace around his neck and one ear was pierced. Latinos right ring finger had a little bump on it meaning he writes a lot or draws as much The fairy woman looked like she was in his spell, gigging quietly to mans jokes. He seemed having a silver tongue too . Maybe the latino man was in the future underling and doing his dirty work in here America. Black suited man looked other man next to him. He was few chair away from him. He was lot older than him but no near fifty. He was dresses neatly, blueish colored suit with a scarf. In his hand was a ivory cane, it seemed been personally made work. Older man was rich and stylish. There was also a watch in his right arm, making him lefty. He had no ring in his left hand but in his right hand was a jade ring. He was looking in the distaste immersed in his thoughts. Back suited man noticed many more details from everyone and thinking of a follow up plan for other time. Man yawned. Music boomed in his ears.

~My mind told me I should proceed with caution~  
~But my hearth said to go ahead and make a bid on that~

”Krohom… Ladies and gentlemen, next we have in line is...”, the fedora man looked down his list of items, ”Syngesrem..? No, no I mean Singasteinn.”  
Auction puller waved his to right. A young boy no older than sixteen year old walked to the light and in his hands rested a glass case were the Singasteinn was. It had red tint to it and it also had mystical patterns and runes all over it. In afternoon Suns light made dust visible in old rundown factory. It also made stone shine beautifully. Man in black smirked cunningly. He took earphones out of his ears and ruffeled his dark hair. He stretched. He'd been sitting here for hour for this and endured ass hats in the front row same amount of time. Older man next to him was frozen his eyes wide in excitement. He grabbed hard on his ivory cane. Same was the catholic girl. Only difference was that of her denseness over the excitement. The man in black leaned forward slightly to hear better what the fedora man said.  
”This beauty is straight from treasure faults of Asgard. It has been used all of kind of binding and sealing rituals over the hundreds of years. This items owner has a power bind someone to them even in forceful means. Sealing rituals needs more people to work properly.”

~And I said~  
~Hey pretty lady why don't you make me a sign~

”And item comes with its own spell book aka manual to use it. Neat is it?”

Couple of ass hats laughed to that. They didn't know or didn't comprehend that Singasteinn was no toy and very hard to master. Irish man scowled them murderous intent. Oh, he would skin them alive if he could do right now. Still he could hear senseful murmuring around. People were gaining interest in that small mystical rock. The fedora man looked around the mismatch grow and sighed. That weird catholic girl too leaned forward showing now clearly her interest in the artifact.  
”Okay then. Auction will start now.”  
Auction puller smacked his wooden hammer. Auction was officially opened and the vibe in the room was sky high. Music was still playing in the mans earphones.

~I'd give anything to make you mine o'mine~  
~I'll do your biddin' and bet at your beck and call~

”Let's start with three leprecaun goldpots. Who will be the lucky owner of this magical rock, eh?”  
In the back row the man in black raised his hand. His smile was menacing and excited.  
He had a feeling that a fun was only begining. 

~I've never seen anyone lookin' so fine~  
~Man I got to have her she's a one of a kind~  
~I'm going once, I'm goin' twice,~ 

~I'm sold~


	2. Wolf puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Werewolves in London. And a blue box.

”BLOODY HELL WOMAN, I-!”  
”Maxiwell Dillion McDonald, ya do not talk yer mother like that! COME HERE NOW OR-!”  
”ARHG! GO AND TAKE SILVER BULLET TO YER HEAD, TWAT! I'M GOING AND YA CAN'T STOP ME!”  
”MAX!!? YER NOT GOING ANYWHERE YA LITTLE SHIT! YA-!”  
Door slammed shut with so much force that the little apartments falls shook. Teenager ran stone stairs down to pavement. Teen boy was furious and grabbed tightly his bag. Soon his mother came after him.  
”MAX!!”  
”FUCK YOU! I'M GOING TO HOWL AT THE MOON YER LIKED IT OR NOT!”  
”PRAT PUPPY! YA KNOW NOTHING! NOTHING! YA WILL COME HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I-!”  
Max didn't listen his mother. He flipped her of and started runnig as fast that his feet allowed. His mother was dazed and offended by her sons actions. That gave some time to Max escape from his mother. When his mother was in the moment he was already far away.  
”COME BACK YA LITTLE SHIT! MAX-! ”  
He didn't hear rest of his mother's monolog but just her yelling. Max just kept running. He kept running until he didn't hear his mothers monologin anymore. Boy sighed and took his phone out of his pocket. He texted to his friends to tell them that he would spent the night with them as usual. Hopefully they don't get caught this time. It would be some shitstorm if it happened again. Max walked forward his mind absorbed into his phone. He looked news from BBC and from other sites. Same time his friends had answered and waiting him their usual meet up place. News were the usual too. US was chaotic as norm. In Middle East everything was like it was yesterday and before that. UK was changing. Then there were those feel-good news. Laughing people and kittens. Life ruled by routines, normal peaceful life… Max could feel his eyes soaking.  
Why he was born like this, he thought in his darkest hours. He rubbed his eyes refusing shed tear. He was a man, real men don't cry, hes father would say. Max thought these days often. He would find himself thinking why he had been born like this and not the other way. You must look out for blood lust and keep it on check and on full moons it was living nightmare. There was only pain and the blood lust. Max's mother would lock him into the their houses panic room on those nights. She could already control her problems but Max was growing young lad not a grown up. And there where also the rules. 'Don't do this','don't do that', 'otherwise will be exposed' and 'huntsmen or Men of Letters will get us if we won't be careful'. Max's father was killed because of that, just because didn't listen the rules. Men of Letters got him. Or huntsmen, who cares. That's why East-London's community was strict with the rules. Nobody will be never killed again if they could prevent it. But Max wanted to be free. So wanted his friend too. Kaithlyn, Jared and William wanted like him to howl at the moon. Knowing that tonight would be awesome Max smiled by himself. Tonight city would be theirs and their could taste the freedom even tho it was only temporary. They could be wild and rob the butcher shop...again. Braking and spray painting stuff. They would eat like animals they were.  
Then suddenly he rammed himself to something. Max swayed backwards while he grunted in pain. That's what you get when you don't look ahead.  
”Wha-?”  
Teen rubbed his sore nose in confusion. He could swear over by his father grave that in this road had never been phone booths. Not even blue ones. Max eyed blue box with confusion and frustration. He wondered why someone would put this weird blue box here. Teen circled slowly around the blue box. Max tried to read it but it was hard because of the darkness. Street lamps didn't help nether so he had to use his phone light to see better.  
”Po…? 'Police telephone. Free for use of public. Advice and assistance obtainable immediately. Officers and cars respond to all call. Pull to open.' Eh?”  
Teen looked puzzled at the blue police box. It definitely had come out of nowhere. Now it was middle of the pavement and some grass was mushed under its weight. Puzzled and now stricken with curiosity Max rubbed his forehead. Gone was the earlier frustration and anger. Box looked otherworldly with its deep blue color and like it wanted to be opened. It also looked like it was straight from of those sci-fi shows his mother watched on Fridays. Teen thought for a moment. His friend would be okay with him being late for meeting. He would be a little late, that's all. Max looked around to check that no one was watching him. Boy's hands were shaking nervously. Then he tried to open the blue door.

 

Jysk.

 

”Eh..?”

Jysk, jysk ,jysk!

”Yer gotta be kidding-! ARH!”  
Teen tried door again and again. He grabbed it with his both hand and pulled. Teens swearing and yelling rang through the night.  
”Oh come on! Open yer bloody door!”  
Max kicked the door in frustration. He kicked the blue box who knows how many times. The door would not be opened. Breathing heavily teen glared the box. In no time Max had a spray can in his hand. If the box wouldn't budge open he would take his teen angst and anger on it. He felt ridiculed. To believe some magic blue boxes and shit. Soon enough yellow spray paint was staining box’s walls. Max would make it hideously ugly and strangely pretty if that could be possible.  
”Ha! Much better. Yer owner shouldn’t left yer here who ever they are. Stupid piece of wood.”  
Suddenly teen heard fast footsteps. Teens head turned to see if he had been caught. Well, obviously yes, he had been caught. Max saw two runnig figures that were headed his way. A man and woman. He could see woman's fiery red hair when streetlamps light hit it. He could also see in the dark that the man had a bow tie around his neck. Max was ready to bolt anytime anywhere. He had been doing this for ages already. But the couple didn’t seem to notice him. Maybe they would run past him when he blended in the shadows.

Max's phone beeped loudly and he rushed to silenced it. Then he caught the mans eyes. He had been noticed.

”Hey!”

”Shit.”

”Stop right there! What you are-?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY TARDIS!”

Max bolted. His heart was bounding painfully in his chest from pure adrenaline and fear being caught. He could hear faintly his phone beeping again in his pocket and that the man was yelling after him. Between his uneven breath Max looked behind him.  
”COME BACK HERE, YOU-!”  
”Doctor, we don’t have time for this! Remember we-”  
The woman tried to drag the man towards the blue box. In the end man stopped and just glared at the teen. Teen smiled at them and yellow graffiti smiley face smiled back. Still runing Max took his phone out. His friends were impatient and they were waiting for him already. They were already at the meeting place.

Then wolf puppy howled at the moonless night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Song that plays in the earphones is Sold by Michael Montgomery


End file.
